Laurel Lance (Earth Two)
For her Earth One equivalent, see Laurel Lance. Laurel Lance, nicknamed Black Siren, is a female meta-human from Earth Two with the ability to scream at a high frequency and a high-ranking lieutenant of Zoom's meta-human group. Biography Becoming a meta-human Around December 2379 Laurel was one of the many affected by Harrison Wells' particle accelerator, and gained the power to emit sonic screams powerful enough to kill people within seconds and take down buildings. Following this, she became a criminal named "Black Siren" and was employed into Hunter Zolomon/Zoom's army. She was one of his enforcers in Central City. At some point she emerged as a high-ranking lieutenant of Zoom along with Cisco Ramon/Reverb. Invading Earth One ]] As part of his plan to conquer Earth One, Zoom brought over his entire army of meta-humans which included Laurel who he ordered to attack various buildings at random. Laurel also learned of her Earth One doppelgänger. Laurel first attacked Mercury Labs and leveled the entire building, but the Flash was able to save everyone inside. Next, Laurel lured out the Flash into the streets. He was shocked to see her as he knew her Earth-1 counterpart. Laurel used her sonic cry to weaken the Flash and then physically attacked him, but before she could kill him, Wally West ran his shuttle into her and helped the Flash escape. 's plan]] Laurel later met up with Hunter at the Central City SCIS Department precinct, gloating of her defeat over Flash but questioned why she was attacking buildings at random. Hunter explained that he needed the Flash distracted so that he wouldn't see his real plan coming until it was too late. When Laurel asked what his plan was Hunter simply replied "no good", leaving Laurel visably confused and slightly disturbed. and Caitlin, while they pretend to be their Earth-2 doubles]] Laurel, as instructed, went to demolish another building but was confronted by "Reverb" and "Killer Frost", much to Laurel's confusion as she believed them dead. "Reverb" and "Killer Frost" seemingly made an offer to overthrow Zoom by teaming up together and Laurel appeared to consider the offer, but was skeptical and tossed a brick to "Reverb". When he caught it with his right hand, Laurel realized that "Reverb" and "Killer Frost" where actually their Earth One doubles Vibe and Earth-1 Caitlin Snow. As Laurel tried to kill them, Vibe hit her with a sonic blast, activated subconsciously, and was unable to do so again. Unfazed, Laurel simply tried to kill them again, but was disoriented and knocked out by a device Dr. Wells set up to render all Earth-2 humans unconscious. After falling unconscious, Laurel was locked up in the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, where she attempted to get out, though her sonic scream had no effect on the soundproof cell, to which Vibe mocked her. Caitlin considered telling Sara and Quentin, the sister and father of Laurel's Earth One counterpart, about Earth Two Laurel, but Barry voted against the idea, not wanting to ruin the image of Laurel to her family. Attack on Star City Laurel escaped from ST.A.R. Labs. Laurel started attacking Star City and Team Arrow went to stop her. Oliver only takes Helena, Lois, Chloe and Felicity because Typhuss didn't have a clear head at the time of the attack. Laurel used her sonic screams on the team stopping them form attacking her and then she is beamed away by Miranda Tate aboard a Cardassian ship in a nebula. Miranda and Laurel talk then they team up. They return to the Arrowcave, where Oliver tells Typhuss and Helena that Laurel (Earth Two) got away just like H.I.V.E. did. Later Oliver and Typhuss as Green Arrow and Red Arrow attack Laurel again only to get defeated by her. They return to the Arrowcave, Helena patchs up her father's wounds he sustained while fighting Black Siren and Typhuss asked Oliver what their next move was. ( ) Personality Laurel is a sadistic and cruel individual who revels in the destruction that she causes with her powers, in contrast to her courageous and idealistic Earth One counterpart. She has a cruel/sadistic sense of humor. She has been shown to be prideful to the point of being arrogant and overconfident which led to Wally West knocking her out with a shuttle. However she is also very intelligent and observant as she quickly put together that Cisco and Caitlin were not their Earth Two doubles, as they were pretending to be. Though like most Earth Two metas Laurel does have a degree of fear towards Hunter Zolomon. Hunter himself however seems to possess some level of respect for her, given on how he is willing to converse with her without his mask (making her the only known member of his army to be aware of his identity) and as evidence to her status as one of his top lieutenants. Powers and abilities Powers *'Sonic scream:' Like her counterpart of Earth One, Laurel is able to emit a high frequency scream, though unlike Black Canary it physically comes from her voice rather than a sonic device. The highest known frequency the scream can reach is 250 decibels. Her scream is so strong that it can launch a full-grown human, even potentially killing them, and also cause tremendous damage to the area, as one shout caused a tremor that took down all of Mercury Labs. She was well known for collapsing buildings with her abilities on both Earths. Abilities *'Hand-to-hand combatant:' Similar to Black Canary, Laurel has proficient in unarmed combat but is remains unclear as to how extensive her combat skills actually are. While striking at the Flash while he was disoriented by her sonic scream, she demonstrated a graceful and well-coordinated series of punches and kicks. Equipment *'Black Siren suit:' Laurel wears a black leather suit while terrorizing her victims as Black Siren. Trivia *Like the DC comic version of Black Canary, Laurel possesses the meta-human ability of a super sonic scream, which she can deploy to shatter objects and incapacitate her opponent; however, unlike her Earth One counterpart, she is a villain, instead of a hero. *She is the second doppelgänger of an Arrow character that appeared on the Flash. The first one was Floyd Lawton from Earth Two. Behind the scenes *Black Siren is the alias of Donna Nance, a founding member of the Justice Guild of America, in an alternate Earth, from the TV series, Justice League. The character herself was actually based on the Golden Age Black Canary. Category:Criminals Category:Meta-humans Category:Earth Two Category:Vigilantes